The present invention is directed to a sleeve for enclosing a one-way valve formed in part by a resilient membrane or sheath for limiting the extent to which the membrane is expandable, and for assisting in providing a seal between the sheath and the body of the valve.
The Gerber U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,810, for a valve assembly, discloses, in FIG. 4, a tubular section or sleeve for restraining the radially outward movement of a flexible sheath. The Gerber Patent does not disclose the manner in which the tubular member or sleeve is supported relative to the one-way valve or to a container in which the valve is secured.